Ever After
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Sequel to Reunion. A happy ever after.
1. Newspaper

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Ever After

Jarod stood there looking at his fiancé. He had met Allison Henderson when he had been working at the hospital as a Doctor. It was love at first sight for both of them. They had dated for a couple of months and then Jarod finally popped the question.

Before that he had thought that he loved Miss Parker. After the Centre was gone from their lives he thought that she would love him back. He tried everything, but she kept on pushing him away. He couldn't take it anymore, so he had stopped and moved on. He was glad he did because he would have never met Allison.

He hadn't told her anything about the Centre, how he was stolen as a child and that he was a pretender yet, or about Sydney and Miss Parker. He knew that he should, but never found the time to do so.

He sat down at the table as she served him breakfast. Usually he had made breakfast, but he had overslept. She had put the meal in front of him and then she served herself and sat down. They both ate and Jarod had cleared the table and washed the dishes too.

He went into the living room and saw that she was reading the paper. The headline was Centre Trial Underway.

"Can you believe this? A Corporation like this stealing children to do their dirty work."

"Allison, I have to talk to you." He sighed knowing that it was the time to tell her the truth.

"What is it, Jarod?"

Jarod eyed the paper in her hands and then back to her.

"It's about the headline. I'm sorry I never told you this and I have been meaning to tell you. When I was four years old I was stolen in the middle of the night and taken to the Centre. While I was there they trained me to become a Pretender. I would become whatever person they wanted me to become for their simulations. When I found out that they were using my simulations for killing and hurting people I escaped. When I did that I did various pretends trying to make up for what my Sims did inside the Centre. Miss Parker who was my childhood friend inside the Centre and was the chairman's daughter. Sydney was my mentor and trained me to become a pretender. When I was a little older I was told my parents died in a plane crash coming to see me. Sometimes me, Miss Parker and Angelo would go on adventures inside the Centre. That was until Miss Parker was taken away to boarding school. After that I never saw her until she was put on my retrieval team. Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots were in charge of finding and taking me back to the Centre."

"You mean you were inside the Centre too?"

"Yes. I was."

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

"Thank you, but it wasn't your fault. It was the Centre fault because they were greedy."

"I'm glad that the Centre is gone from your life and you found you family." She said. "One thing I don't get. How come you, Miss Parker and Sydney in the papers too?"

"Angelo gave me the files and said that it was time to bring down the Centre and that there was nothing in the other files that had me, Miss Parker, or Sydney in them."

"Angelo did this?" She said. She remembered meeting him when she had met Sydney.

"Yes. He kept in touch with me and my brother Kyle. He was also the one who had alerted me that they were going to get another child to use for the pretender program. I went there and rescued him and took him to a family that would protect him and love him."

"You had a brother inside the Centre too?"

"Yes. I never knew that he was my brother and we also did a sim together. It would be a year after I escaped that I knew he was my brother and that I had a sister too."

"I'm so sorry, Jarod."


	2. Miss Parker meets Allison

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

She stood at the window and couldn't believe that Jarod was going to get married. She wanted to marry him, but then she thought to herself. How was he supposed to know this because she kept on pushing him away?

She walked up the path that would take her to Jarod's new house. She knocked on the door and was met by Jarod who invited her inside. Allison chose that moment to come out of the kitchen at that very moment. She saw Jarod hug his fiancé and kiss her. Was this a mistake to come here she thought to herself.

"Allison this is Miss Parker, Miss Parker this is my fiancé Allison."

"So you were the one who was chasing my fiancé to bring him back to the Centre."

"He told you about that?"

"Yes, he did. He also explained to me that you were a Centre victim just like he was."  She turned to her almost husband and grabbed his hand. "Do you want anything to drink Miss Parker?"

"No, I'm fine."

She could see how much Jarod loved Allison and how Allison loved Jarod. She knew that she couldn't tear that love apart.

"So when is the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date yet."

She nodded and they talked about what she was doing after the Centre had fallen and what he was doing. How he was getting along with his parents and she asked about the boy. Jarod had told Allison that his brother was a clone of him and that he and Miss Parker shared a brother named Ethan. She had met Ethan before and liked him. He asked about Ethan and she said that he was doing well.

She had gotten up to leave. Jarod had told her that she would get an invitation to the wedding when the date was set and they had said their goodbyes.


	3. Happy Ever After

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

She watched as the people gathered for the wedding and smiled at her fiancé as they sat down. She was truly happy for Jarod and his family. She had met Daniel Thompson a month after she had left Jarod and Allison's house. They had fallen in love and months after he had proposed to her and she had accepted.

She smiled as the bride walked down the isle and watched as Jarod took her hand. At the reception she watched as the groom and bride danced. She watched as his father, mother, Jeremy and Emily interacted with the happy couple. She also watched as Sydney, Michelle and Nicolas interacted with the happy couple. She was glad that Jarod's two families were getting along for his sake. It had been tense for a couple of times, but everything had settled down.

--

Years Later

She held the bundle of Joy that was Jarod and Allison's baby boy, Adam Jacob Charles. Her husband was beside her making faces at the baby. He was a cute baby she thought to herself. He had Jarod's eyes.

"He's adorable."

"He is." Jarod smiled at the happy couple. He was happy for Miss Parker and her new husband. Daniel really brought the best out of Miss Parker and for that he was glad. He, Allison, Sydney and Broots had attended her marriage to Daniel.

"Hopefully soon we will have one of our own." She smiled adoringly to her husband. He in turn smiled at her.

"Are you expecting?"

"No, not yet." Replied Madeline. Miss Parker had told everyone that she wanted to be called Madeline now.

--

Years later

Jarod stood there with Madeline and Daniel's baby boy, Jason Trevor Thompson. His son was playing with his toys in the living room, but had already seen the baby. He smiled at the happy couple and at his wife that were sitting on the couch as he sat down.

"Who would have thought that after all the grief that the Centre had caused us that I would be married to a wonderful woman and have a son. Have my family back with me." He nodded to Madeline "And you have a husband that makes you happy and have a new little baby boy."

"It is amazing isn't it?"  She smiled. "We finally got that ever after storybook ending you wanted."

"Yes, yes we did." He smiled back.

The End


End file.
